1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium used as a magnetic disk or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic recording media, particularly, magnetic disk units, have been used in information storage files. In a magnetic disk unit, in order to increase the recording density, a spacing between a magnetic head and a magnetic disk should be preferably as small as possible. That is, the smaller this spacing, the larger the recording density of information per one track and the larger the density of tracks.
In order to reduce the above-mentioned spacing, it is necessary to flatten the surface of a magnetic recording layer of the magnetic disk as much as possible. For this purpose, in a prior art magnetic disk, a glass substrate or nickel-phosphrus plated aluminum alloy substrate is used. For example, a glass ceramic substrate including a crystal phase structure formed by groups of sheet silicic acid and chain silicate is used (see JP-A-2-247821). Also, a substrate is formed by adding fillers into amorphous resin. A magnetic recording layer is formed on such a substrate.
In the above-mentioned prior art magnetic disk, however, even if the substrate is finely ground, the evenness of the substrate in terms of atom levels cannot be obtained, and as a result, the spacing between the magnetic head and the magnetic disk cannot be less than 10 nm.